Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a permanent magnet rotor of a motor.
Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional permanent magnet rotor of a motor includes an annular ring 2 having a central axial bore 1 and a plurality of magnetic induction blocks 3 protruding outward from an outer side of the annular ring 2. Between two adjacent magnetic induction blocks 3 form a recess 4 for mounting the permanent magnets 3. The magnetic induction blocks 3 at both sides of an opening of the recess 4 protrude with a hook block 31. An outer contour of the magnetic induction blocks 3 is formed by a circular-arc line and the circular-arc line employs the center of the central axial bore 1 as a center of circle. Such structure has the disadvantage of large magnetic leakage of the rotor core, high torque ripple, and distorted top waveform of counter-electromotive force.